Hai-Lan
An isolated near the western coast of the island, Hai-Lan has developed a unique culture. It is also composed many flora and unusual fauna, as less natural magic beings. Hai-Lan is the principal city of the island also known as Yamato, and is present in Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth. With a unique culture in Midgard, this port city is not faced with a neighboring state like the rest of the continent but a group of particularly dangerous samurai. History CC in the seventh century, a young sorcerer of the island attempted to assassinate the tyrant who governed Hai-Lan, but he was betrayed by his best friend and was never seen again. The city, living mainly from fishing, is faced with Oouzu: vortices appearing during specific seasons. For years, people had faced the sirens (merfolk) who lived off the island until the Yamato shogun, Koh Rijun, calmed the situation. In Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth, Hai-Lan is still isolated and has virtually no place in Midgard's world politics. The city is facing a war against a group of samurai called Hundred Demons, whose members dress in red armor and do not hesitate to plunder many of the villages in Yamato. During the events of the game, the company attacks Hai-Lan. The soldiers of the city try to beat the Hundred Demons through the power of their song maiden; they have the advantage at first, but then she stops singing, forcing Hai-Lan to withdraw. The city is spared but a neighboring village is attacked and plundered by the Hundred Demons sometime later. Places The town appears close to that of Japan but also those of other countries in the Far East architecture. The lush vegetation and turquoise waters of the nearby sea provide a framework for peace, untouched by the wars that inflame the continent . Imput Hai- Lan : main artery of the city , it is crossed by a river and is home to hostel in the city and a visitable home. The inn consists of two buildings connected by arches through Zen gardens . Pleaides Shrine: Shinto shrine in the city , it is an important place for the entire population of Hai- Lan , is considered sacred. When you walk through the door to the east of the entrance to Hai- Lan , it is found in nature, where only stone monuments and the sanctuary are present. Seashore : It spared any urban location , is a resting place for all residents . You reach the shore via a door and this is another view of the island and Yamato appears . The place is bathed in rays of sun touching its white beach and the turquoise sea sand. A key scene is an Einherjar , it is Yumei , a young mermaid who begins to drown and was recruited by Lenneth thereafter. The port city is not worth visiting but it is seen in recruiting Yumei . It is flanked by several boats easternmost style where fishing seems to be their main activity . Einherjar *Yumei is a witch and can be recruited in Chapter 2, 3 or 4. *Nanami is a witch and can be recruited in Chapter 2, 3 or 4. *Shiho is a witch and can be recruited in Chapter 5 or 6. *Jun is a samurai and can be recruited in Chapter 2, 3 or 4. *Suo is a samurai and can be recruited in Chapter 7. Trivia *The island of Hai- Lan is the most southerly of Midgard *Hai- Lan is written in Japanese :海蓝, which means " blue sea " in French . *Hai- Lan as the theme song : " In Water , Air , and Light ." *The soldiers of Hai- Lan wear armor green. Category:Locations